chrisnolanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blonde
The Blonde was a woman from London, the ex-girlfriend of the Bald Guy, a local gangster who owned a bar. At some point in their relationship, the bald guy came round to her flat with two men, who also brought an accountant who owed them money. The Blonde watched as her boyfriend took a hammer and smashed all of his fingers, before smashing his skull. She kept the blood-stained rug that the deed had been committed on, planning to use it as evidence. Cobb's plan After the incident at her flat, The Blonde ended her relationship with the Bald Guy and was going to go to the police with her bloodstained carpet as evidence of the murder he committed. Shortly afterwards, she met Cobb, a smartly dressed professional thief. They began to see each other, and Cobb explained to her that he was being suspected by the police of a murder he didn't commit. He was robbing a house when he found a murdered old lady there, and he needed a way to divert suspicion from himself. The Blonde, wanting to help, agreed to Cobb's plan of creating another suspect who used Cobb's modus operandi and looked like him. Cobb found their target, Bill, a young writer who had followed Cobb around London. Cobb began to take Bill with him on robberies, one of which was targeting The Blonde's flat. The Blonde found her flat broken into and one of her earrings missing - but Cobb would not tell her where he'd hidden it. Meanwhile, Bill had taken a box of her possessions and began to obsess over her. Later, as they expected him to, Bill followed The Blonde to her bar and introduced himself. She explained that the Bald Guy who owned the bar was very protective over her, so met him outside and they went back to Bill's flat. Later, the Bald Guy came round to The Blonde's flat to persuade her not to report him to the police. Bill saw him leave just as he arrived, but didn't mention it as they spent time together in her flat. She mentioned the robbery to him, but he did not admit to being part of it. After a period of seeing Bill, they both went to an underground restaurant where he started to ask questions of the Bald Guy. She explained he was dangerous, telling the story of the murder in her flat. Bill then asked if she ever worked for him, and she became upset and left. Bill then went to her flat and apologised, also admitting to have been present at the burglary of her flat. He explained he had befriended Cobb as he was doing a piece on burglary, then he asked her why she was still seeing the Bald Guy. She lied, telling him that he was blackmailing her with incriminating photos he kept in his safe. The Blonde then persuaded Bill to break into the bar and get the photos from the safe. The Blonde then met with Cobb to discuss the plan. She found out that Cobb had beaten him up, but that he was still going to the bar to steal the photos. The two informed the bar security that Bill was going, in the hope he would get caught and provide the police with another suspect in Cobb's murder charge. However Bill then called The Blonde, explaining that he had pulled off the job and had the photos. Bill came round to her flat, having looked at the photos and seen they were not incriminating. He confronted The Blonde, who explained that she had been working with Cobb all along to make him into a suspect. He explained that he had got out by battering one of the guards with a hammer; he then left the hammer and went to the police to tell them everything. The Blonde tried to persuade him not to go; but he didn't listen. Cobb then came round again and she told him what had happened. He then picked up Bill's hammer, and explained to The Blonde that he was in fact working for the Bald Guy all along. The story of the murdered old lady was false, and Bill was really being set up as a suspect in another murder - hers. Cobb then broke all of her fingers, before smashing her skull - in order to rid the Bald Guy of the murder charge she was planning to make against him. Category: Characters Category: Following characters Category: Deceased characters